Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and an electronic watch including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, examples of display device technologies include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), and the like.
Recently, electronic watches including a display device that displays a clock face and clock hands, such as an hour hand, a minute hand, and the like, are being developed and marketed.